War of the Gods
The War of the Gods will be a story updated by Crazy-Lihkan38 regularly, and takes place in the Universe 38. It is his first story written in the CBW fashion like this. The main character is Ondaro, a Jungle Glatorian, and follows his missions with his Squad in Kimu Nui. It takes place during the War of the Gods. Story Prologue The jungle air is wet and heavy as I run through it, trying to find the rest of my battalion. I remember seeing them go west of this large fruit-bearing tree. I think they got a request to find some local that was lost. It's been two months since we, the Glatorian Army of Mata Nui, were dispatched to Kimu Nui to rescue the Agori, our smaller "cousins". Mata Nui's brother, Makut'arkh, both Great Beings, sent a force to Kimu Koro and flattened the place, murdering a good number of them before forcing them to retreat. Cut off from communication, we've been sent deep in the jungle to find the escaped Agori, and also the enemy. That is, before the enemy finds us. I try to recall what Cherad, our squad leader had said to me, about where they were going. Moments later, I hear foot steps coming closer to me through the brush. "Cherad? Guys?" I call, but noone answers. I turn around to face the sound, but instead of my friends, I witness a large, black and red brute raise his staff seconds before he brings it down on me. I crash into the the ground, my weapon flies away from my grip, and I look back up at my assailant. He is large, armored and twice the size of me, at least. Parts of his armor are elaborate and spin off into ceremonial spikes. His menacing eyes glare through a pitch black mask and through my helmet, piercing my right mind and shattering my logic to react as he utters a deep laugh. His staff plows through my hands with monstrous strength and grapples around my head with its dual prongs. All it takes is a quick twist by his long arms and my world goes black for the final time. This is a War of the Gods. Not fought by Gods, but by their creations. Only time can tell what destruction will satisfy their thirst for power. Chapter 1 "Ondaro!" It's the first thing I hear today as I turn around in bed. "Ondaro, get up!" The sound of my friend, Rayran waking me up. But why so early? I lazily sit up on my cot. I've shared this room with Rayran for three weeks on this boat while we sailed to Kimu Nui. Our door is wide open, and the sun is shining brightly through, with Rayran standing right in the doorway. He is slightly taller than the average Glatorian, and his red and orange military-issue armor sparkles in the light. He holds his warhammer and shield in his hands. "Yo, sleepy head, grab your gear and get up! We have to get to the deck! Gharani's orders!" he said. "Don't worry I'm coming." I reply. Gharani is our squad leader, and leaves little room for tardiness. I pick up my katana and bow, and strap them to my belt and my back. I use the mirror in the room to straighten my helmet and take a short glance at my green armor. We are Glatorian, larger cousins of Agori, both of us the sons of Mata Nui. We have been trained as soldiers, and several portions of the army have already been sent over. Our boat's destination is Duty's Call, a camp set up a mile from the ruins of Kimu Koro, former city of the Agori. We might be heading there as our first assignment, as we've heard stories of large, hostile beings lurking around there. I follow Rayran through the hallways of the ship, and soon join a small crowd of other Glatorian from other crowds getting to the deck. We find the others of our assigned squad and stand in a uniform line with our other companions. "Looks like you guys finally made it," muttered Etuntu, another member of the squad who wears black and silver armor. "Hey, you two! Quiet!" barked Gharani from the other side of the line. He continued down the line, inspecting our gear and taking attendance in his head. When he was finished, he stood in front of all of us and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, we, Squad 125, have been sent on this boat to help the war effort in Kimu Koro, as you all know. I know the only view forever now has been only ocean, but I am happy to inform you folks that Duty's Call is in range and visible! After I dismiss you, you will all make your way off the ship and find the tent with our squad number on it and claim your own bed. I will see you all there. You are dismissed!" After several weeks of this boring boat, I excitedly follow the crowd of the other mixed squads across the deck and down the ramp. I step unto a gravel beach, relieved to finally see trees again, creating a beautiful backdrop for the camp. I find my way to the tent, meeting up with the rest of my team, minus Gharani. The Glatorian Army is split up into 6-member squads, each member usually representing the six main elements used by Mata Nui. I represent the Jungle with my green armor and light weapons, Rayran is Fire with red and orange armor and a balanced build. Etuntu is strong and has black and silver armor, representing Earth. Ranechi is agile and a good swimmer, for he represents Water and has blue armor. Umara is the only female of our squad, but she is tough and has armor with sharp corners and has a smaller build. Her white and light blue armor represents Ice. Finally, Gharani steps into the tent with his large spaulders and brown armor. He represents Stone, and his armor also features gold stripes and patterns to signify his rank. We are Squad 125, and will quickly be on our way to bring justice in the name of our creator, Mata Nui! Chapter 2 For breakfast today, we all get some local fruit that grows naturally on this island. It's sweet, but filling. It's surprisingly silent, and the rest of my team sits quietly next to me eating their fruit. I guess the situation just isn't what we fully expected. Most of us expected to jump right into action once we got here, but it's shockingly uneventful so far. I guess these calm moments are ours to cherish. Be glad that we don't have to do anything, but accept the fact that it could change at any second. I slide my hands into my lap in boredom, and glance at my bow. I've been trained to use it for killing, but could I do it? Just take another life? As I'm looking at my weapon, a horrible screeching of energy pains our ears for a second, and then a huge explosion erupts on the opposite side of the cafeteria, and I cover my head with my hands by instinct. Lifting my head, I see a fellow glatorian slide across the floor, and he doesn't move. It's obvious he's dead, but my mind doesn't seem to want to accept it. I've never actually seen a dead person before. As I'm staring obliviously, Rayran pushes on my shoulder, and I look up to him standing alert with his weapon drawn. "Get up! You have to move!" I pick my stuff up and I'm literally dragged away from the table as Rayran holds my shoulder and jumps back, and my table explodes in a black burst of energy and smoke. I see a large figure materialize out of the smoke, holding another soldier by the neck several feet up from the ground. I pull my bow and aim as I was taught, but the being stops and turns to stare right at me. He lets out a menacing roar and I don't shoot, just laying there with my bow drawn. His grip tightens, and kills the man before throwing him down like a doll. He died because of me! The being then starts stalking towards me, and I just notice that beings all over are dueling while this is happening. Flashing back into sense, I let the arrow fly, but it flies past the thing's head, and it doesn't flinch. Instead I jump up and get on a table behind me, grasping my katana. He walks over to me and swings his large staff downward over his head. I leap over to another table quickly, and he smashes the table while I'm safely on another. Thinking quickly, I close my eyes and swing my katana diagonally, quickly noting how light and fast it is. After a metallic sound, I hear a loud bellow and open my eyes, my arms stuck in the end of the swinging motion. The Proto-Makuta is looking at half of his arm that's still on his body. His forearm and staff now long on the ground with black, shiny blood spilling out of it. His eyes seem to glow, and with a raging yell he swings his other arm at me and catches me off guard, his strong punch throwing me across the room. I land with a thud, and my breath is pushed out of me. I look up in a daze to find him walking towards me. However, he stops in his tracks when the tip of a blade protrudes from his chest. With a metallic cling, the blade disappears back into the being's chest and he crumples to the floor. Gharani stands where the Proto-Makuta used to, his two-handed longsword shining in cruel beauty by his side. After scooping up my bow with one hand, he helps me up, saying, "You might need this, kid!" I sheath my katana and load an arrow. "See those other big mean guys over there?" he says in a almost jokingly voice, "Go and shoot them, for Mata Nui's sake!" he finishes off by screaming. I lift my bow and aim with instinct, and let an arrow loose, and the wind it produced brushes across my body. It flies fast through the air, and landed firmly in the leg of one of the monsters. It growled in confusion and pain, but another arrow fired by me finishes the beast off by piercing through it's mask. But more Proto-Makuta charge through the smoke, and only united can we stop them! Characters Squad 125 *Ondaro - The main character and narrator, a Jungle Glatorian *Rayran - Ondaro's best friend, a Fire Glatorian *Gharani - The elite squad leader, a Stone Glatorian *Etuntu - Strong and brave, an Earth Glatorian *Ranechi - Agile and champion swimmer, a Water Glatorian *Umara - Tough and the only female of the team, an Ice Glatorian Prologue *Theryer - Soldier in the Glatorian Army (Narrator) *Cherad - Theryer's battalion leader *An unnamed Proto-Makuta Category:Stories Category:User:Crazy-Lihkan38 Category:Universe 38